


Friends

by cranky__crocus



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/cranky__crocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes of Erica and Addison's friendship as it grows and blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these as word-of-the-day drabbles, just for a bit of fun and to stretch my writing muscles. Some of them make me giggle. Nothing to be taken too seriously. Not all chronological.

I.

 

            “Seriously? McSteamy? You did the McNasty with McSteamy?” Erica’s gravelly voice inquired as she sipped her house red. She was pretending Callie hadn’t already told her all this, given Addison wouldn’t notice in her present state. “He’s nocuous.”

            “You,” Addison pointed, finger careening to the side, “aaaare a dirty rotten liar. We all know PC you thought he was pretty and would have shagged him if he weren’t a colleague.”

            Erica’s eyebrows drew up. “A, I’m over here. B, PC? C, shagged, _really?_ In case you didn’t notice, we’re in LA, not London.”

            “PC. Pre-Callie. It’s like Pre-Christ, but for a heathen lesbian rather than hypocritical Christian. You know. Real person.” Addison was wobbling in her chair.

            “Plug? Consider it pulled.”

 

 

II.

            “Addison, do you know how I know you’re drunk?”

            “Because...I hit on...a light post?”

            “Can’t blame you there, she was hot next to the hydrant,” Erica responded dryly. “No, because your speech...is filled...with mystery...I mean...ellipses.”

            “Look here...you...just because al-alcho...alcohol slows down my, my my? BRAIN, lips, that’s no...what I saying?”

            “Light post. You thought it would look hot in a thong.”

            “Shut...up. I thought...it was...you.”

            “Should I be freaked you were trying to hit on me, or that you mistook me for a post?” Erica stood sideways and ran a hand from shoulder to hip. “Curves. If you mix me up with a light, pick a lava lamp.”

 

 

III.

            The TV was still running. A butch girl was following another into a pool.

            Erica fell to her hands and knees. “Please, Addie, I beseech you, let me turn off the television! I can’t do it anymore, I can’t TAKE IT!”

            “You...can’t take it?” Addison repeated, smirking lopsidedly. “I broke the cardio goddess?”

            “Spirit, mind and body,” the other countered, placing both hands on the redhead’s knees. “ _Please_ turn it off? I can’t stand any more dramatic LA lesbians!”

            “What about dramatic LA bisexuals? ‘cause you’re gonna have to replace TV with _something_...”

            Erica spread the knees under her hands.

 

 

IV.

            “Addie, you look like you’re wearing curtains. What have you gotten yourself into?” Erica muttered as she walked into the second bedroom. Addison was curtsying in front of the mirror. “I swear you’re like a mischievous puppy.”

            “Well, I am a dog person,” The natal surgeon turned. “And I...uh...peculated this.”

            The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Your vocabulary only increases when you’re working, challenged or guilty.” Revelation struck. “Is that _my_ dress?”

            “It’s your closet’s dress.”

            “My closet’s high school dress. It must have looked fierce: band geek at prom.” Erica tutted and crossed her arms. “Lucky I can’t reciprocate without ballooning your closet’s clothes.”

 

 

V.

            Addison gazed up, light eyes imploring and compassionate. She would accept any open-handed admission from her dear-heart friend.

            Erica took a seat on the bed. “Yeah, I was a band geek. Flute. Marching band and jazz.”

            Addison laughed as she walked to her closet and opened the doors. She stuck one arm in to the shoulder and brought it out with a large blue tent of a dress. She held it up in the light; it sparkled some despite the missing sequins.

            “This was my prom dress.”

            “THAT? You were...?”

            “I was the fatty band geek at the ball too.”

 

 

VI.

            Tears overwhelmed Erica. Dr. Erica Hahn did not cry, because no one liked a girl who got emotional. But Erica had left her doctor persona in the hospital attending room.

            “Oh, Addie!” she declaimed; she rushed from the doorframe and enveloped the slim woman in strong arms. “You know!”

            Red hair rested against Erica’s soft neck. The owner murmured softly, “I know.”

            It was sad for moments. There was a cracked smile. Suddenly stories of late-night film binges and band recitals filled the room. High school wasn’t all bad...just mostly.

            “Amen sister.”

            It didn’t matter who had spoken the words.

 

VII.

            “You two.” The doctor looked from one to the other, chart perched on hip and eyes narrow. “What are you doing together? You don’t have one aligning case.”

            There was a look to Addison as the doctor proceeded. “You don’t even work here. You get called on a case-by-case basis.”

            “Correct,” Addison agreed, eyes flashing. Erica stepped before her, shocked again that her temper didn’t even flank that of Addison’s.  The redhead managed to surpass the Snark Queen.

            “Excuse me, hidebound doctor.” Erica glared. “We’re _friends_. I’m on my lunch break, her case just ended. Is there a further problem?”

 

 

VIII.

            Erica laughed as she sat down in the abandoned attending’s lounge to eat a salad with Addison.

            “She’s just an old pedant. Brilliant at breaking and fixing bones, a pain in our sides at all other times,” the blonde said as she pulled the salad to her. She snorted. “Orthos. They’re all crazy, everywhere.”

            “Callie at least understands friendships.” Addison bit her sandwich but it didn’t halt her speech.

            “Amen to that,” Hahn replied with a toast of her Poland Springs. “Let’s hope she doesn’t grow out of that.”

            “Or get osteoporosis.”

            “Heaven forbid. Irony must have a stopping point.”

 

 

IX.

            “So. You don’t do friends,” Addison lampooned with a sadistic smile, remembering Callie’s quote of the Cardio Goddess.

            Erica was feeling reflective. Her eyes shone as she looked to her friend.

            “I do now, sometimes. You say you do. I’ve seen just Callie. What about you, McSatan?”

            “Mmm,” Addie purred at the nickname, smiling. It grew sad. “I take Polaroid pictures of breasts with friends in satin robes, lament not growing old with a man I loved. Or I urge friends into Vagina Monologue relationships to pick up the pieces of the window and the injured vase that broke it.”

 

 

X.

            Erica held out her arm for Addison, who fell against the proffered arm.

            “That’s the role I play: make you laugh, mop your tears. Year after year. Exhausting. That’s why I don’t have friends.”

            “And here I thought I had the hard deal, not having friends because I dislike people or get jealous.”

            Addison barked out some bitter laughter and wrapped an arm around Erica’s waist. “You only do that when you _like_ like the person.”

            “Reduced to playground terms, hmm?” Erica joked.

            “So we won’t have a problem?” Addison hid her hope.

            Erica paused, bit her lip. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
